She doesn't love me
by millenium-writer
Summary: Love doesn't always happen. Frequently, people go unnoticed by the objects of their desire. Hearts are broken, feelings crushed. But sometimes, we're not always blinded by love. Maybe a blonde fox can understand too.
1. Naruto's Love

_No matter what I do, she'll never see me for who I am, I think I understand that now._

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved his arm wildly, jogging up to the pink haired Genin with a broad grin on his face.

_That beautiful smile always seems to die whenever she notices me. Why am I always the reason her heart crumples?_

"You're late Naruto." Sweatdropping, the blond boy backpedaled a few steps, Sakura looked angry again. And an angry Sakura liked to hit stuff to relax.

_I'm never good enough, I know._

"But Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet!" Naruto held up his hands and began scooting backwards.

_And no excuse will be accepted._

"You're hopeless." A boy dressed in blue, off to the side, only took notice of the confrontation to ruffle Naruto's feathers.

_Sasuke. It's always Sasuke. Why Sakura-chan? Aren't I improving? He's not so far ahead of me now._

"Rrrrrr, Sasuke." Naruto shook a fist in the other Genin's direction, then immediately squatted, holding his head.

_He doesn't like you that way, even I can see that. You're smarter than me, why can't you see it too?_

"Don't shake your fist at Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura towered over Naruto, a literal monolith of embodied anger.

_My stomach sinks a little lower each time you hit me. It's going to be at my ankles before my next birthday at this rate._

"Teammates shouldn't be waiting their energy hitting each other like that." Kakashi appeared in a whirl of smoke and leaves, his typical flashy entrance.

_There's only one of us who would be doing the hitting. I could never hit Sakura-chan. Not even if my life depended on it._

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stood up, still clutching his smarting skull.

"Sorry, I had to help an old man walk his dog, and a stray cat came walking by..."

_Couldn't you have come sooner, Kakashi-sensei? You could have spared my heart another crack._

"You're always late." Sasuke stood and brushed off his shorts, completely ignoring the adoring look Sakura was giving him.

Sakura drifted a bit closer towards Sasuke, not that he noticed. "What's our mission today?"

Naruto noticed.

_Why can't you ever look at me with those eyes Sakura-chan? Why are they only for Sasuke?_

"No mission today." Kakashi rubbed his chin reflectively. "Since you all have so much energy, we'll do a ten mile run around the north edge of the village." Pointing at Sakura and Sasuke, Kakashi jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "You two will head that way."

"Hai!" Grinning broadly, Sakura began skipping along behind Sasuke as he took off without a word. The pink haired girl quickly realized that the object of her affections was outdistancing her, and began sprinting to catch up. "Wait for me Sasuke-kun!"

_Kakasi-sensei, are you out to make my life miserable? Was it the chalk eraser I dropped on your head the day we met?_

"Naruto..."

"Eh?" The loneliest boy in Konoha blinked, and slowly lifted his head up to look at the older Jounin standing before him. He blinked in surprise at what he saw in that single eye.

_Kakashi-sensei... _

"Forget about everything for now, Naruto." The masked ninja ruffled the boy's unruly blond hair. "You've got a long run ahead of you."

A large bead of sweat dripped down the back of Naruto's head. "Senseiiiiiiii."

Prodding Naruto ahead, Kakashi moved to run along side the boy.

_Kakashi-sensei, was that pity I saw in your eye? Do you feel sorry for me?_

_I guess it doesn't matter how I feel anyways. _

_I know now._

_She doesn't love me._

-

I wrote this for two reasons. One, because poor Naruto has feelings too.

Second reason, LOVE isn't always returned! Deal with it!

That's right, this is an ANTI-LOVE fic! No romance! No mushy junk! Reality! It's not always a fairy tale ending.

Aaaand, I like to angst sometimes.

Read and review. My money is on a lot of flames from the romance crowd. Bring it on! I'm flame proof and very sarcastic! I can take it all! MWAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Sakura's Love

_How can somebody be so smart, but so blind? I don't think I understand how it's possible._

"Sakura-chan!" Waving his arm wildly, Naruto jogged up to the pink haired Genin with a stupid grin on his face.

_Naruto, you must hate me. You're always trying to get between me and Sasuke. What did I ever do to deserve this?_

"You're late Naruto." Glaring at the blonde boy, her expression alone was enough to drive him back a few paces. Smart of him for once, she felt mad enough to hit him.

_Always getting on my nerves._

"But Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet!" Holding up his hands, Naruto began scooting backwards out of arm's reach.

_Argh, and I was just getting ready to ask Sa-_

"You're hopeless." Dressed in blue, standing aloof, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against a tree, stood the object of Sakura's hopes and dreams.

_At least I'm not the only one who knows that._

"Rrrrr, Sasuke." Naruto shook his fist at the other boy, then immediately squatted as Sakura planted her fist into the top of his head.

_Why must you constantly be opening your dumb mouth Naruto?_

"Don't shake your fist at Sasuke-kun like that!" Looming over Naruto, Sakura considered thumping him again, just to drive her point home.

_At this rate, I'll never get anywhere with Sasuke, not with Naruto ruining every chance I get. If he keeps this up, he won't be surviving until his next birthday._

"Teammates shouldn't be wasting their energy hitting each other like that." Kakashi appeared in a whirl of smoke and leaves, his typical flashy entrance.

_I wouldn't be wasting my energy if Naruto would just get a clue and leave me alone! Of course, he could never get a clue if his life depended on it, that bonehead._

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto held his head with one hand, jabbing a finger at the teacher with the other.

"Sorry, I had to help an old man walk his dog, and a stray cat came walking by..."

_You couldn't have got Naruto to do that for you? Then, Sasuke-kun and I..._

"You're always late." Brushing off his shorts, Sasuke pushed away from the tree, and moved a little closer to the group. "What's our mission today?"

Sakura drifted a few steps closer to Sasuke.

_Ooohh, I hope it's something far away from Naruto. Maybe we'll have to split into two groups, and-_

"No mission today." Kakashi rubbed his chin reflectively. "Since you all have so much energy, we'll do a ten mile run around the north edge of the village." Pointing at Sakura and Sasuke, Kakashi jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "You two will head that way."

_YES!!_

"Hai!!!" Grinning from ear to ear, Sakura began skipping along behind Sasuke, eyes fixed on his back as he began to run. After a moment, her gaze dropped lower, and her grin became a sly little smile. That was when she realized that Sasuke was _running_ away from her, and she broke into a sprint, trying to catch up. "Wait for me Sasuke-kun!"

_Kakashi-sensei, I could kiss you right now! I can't believe that I get to be alone with Sasuke-kun. All alone, with... ARGH! Why does he have to run so fast?!_

Pumping her arms for speed, Sakura slowly began to catch up with the object of her affections.

"You're almost as slow as Naruto." Sasuke spared her a glance before focusing back on the trail that stretched ahead of them.

Sakura nearly tripped over her own feet and slammed face first into the ground. She felt something akin to a rock thud into her heart, and ran on in silence.

_Am I really as bad as Naruto? No, no way I could ever be that bad. Wait, was Sasuke-kun smiling when he said that? Was he smiling at me?_

Smiling a little, Sakura drew back a few paces, falling behind Sasuke.

_I guess it doesn't matter if he teases me._

_I know._

_I love him._

-

Well hell, here you go, a second chapter. I guess it had to be done, and I did want to do all four sides of this moment.

Plus, I _hate_ Valentine's day.

Why? I'm always alone. Every time it rolls around, I'm alone. Hell, it's even worse this year, I got dumped a couple of months ago. Even when I was dating, I was still alone on Valentine's day.

So, here you go. Last one I wrote had no love, but the love given. This one is exactly the same, but it's clueless love.

If that's supposed to mean something, I don't get it. I just wanted to write something that would allow me to vent a bit of bitter feeling... Sadly, I couldn't bring myself to actually do it in the damn chapter, so I have to complain down here, dammit.

And YES I had Sakura checking on Sasuke's BUTT! Why the heck wouldn't she? It's totally unrealistic if she doesn't!

Anyways, I guess that makes this half done. Or not. If I get as good a reception on this chapter as I did the first one, you were all such sweethearts by the way, I may consider extending this thing to include other characters besides cell seven, aka team Kakashi.

Lemmie know what you think.


	3. Sasuke's Hate

_How can someone with so much energy, be so late all the time?_

"Sakura-chan!" Waving his arm wildly, Naruto jogged up to the pink haired Genin with a stupid grin on his face.

_Naruto, you idiot. Don't you know how she's going to react to you calling her that? _

"You're late Naruto." Glaring at the blonde boy, it seemed that her expression alone was enough to drive him back a few paces. As usual, Naruto was bright enough to put a little distance between them when he saw her expression.

_Always the same. Don't those two ever change their tune?_

"But Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet!" Holding up his hands, Naruto began scooting backwards out of arm's reach. A wise move, in Sasuke's opinion.

_No, he's not here yet. It amazes me that a Jounin could ever show up later than you of all people._

"You're hopeless." Dressed in his usual outfit, standing apart from his teammates, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against a tree, Sasuke tried to distance himself from the pair.

_Both of you are hopeless. How did I ever get stuck on the same team as you two?_

"Rrrrr, Sasuke." Naruto shook his fist at the other boy, then immediately squatted as Sakura planted her fist into the top of his head. As usual.

_Hmph. Why do I get a little thrill out of baiting him like that?_

"Don't shake your fist at Sasuke-kun like that!" Looming over Naruto, Sakura looked like she was going to hit him again, just because she could.

_Not so much from watching her hit him though. It's pathetic, really. I KNOW Naruto could avoid her clumsy attacks if he wanted to. If he was smart enough to watch for them._

"Teammates shouldn't be wasting their energy hitting each other like that." Kakashi appeared in a whirl of smoke and leaves, his typical flashy entrance.

_Naruto has plenty of energy, so does Sakura. That's the problem. Ugh, why do I keep thinking about them? I've got better things to like about, like..._

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto held his head with one hand, jabbing a finger at the teacher with the other.

_Master of the obvious, moron._

"Sorry, I had to help an old man walk his dog, and a stray cat came walking by..."

_Always the excuses. Just the same as... No. Focus on the important. Not the trivial._

"You're always late." Brushing off his shorts, Sasuke pushed away from the tree, and moved a little closer to the group. "What's our mission today?"

_First, the mission. Second, my purpose. The first will give me the power I need for the second._

Sakura drifted a few steps closer to Sasuke.

Not that he cared.

_It had better be higher than a 'D' rank. Child's play errands won't do me any good._

"No mission today." Kakashi rubbed his chin reflectively. "Since you all have so much energy, we'll do a ten mile run around the north edge of the village." Pointing at Sakura and Sasuke, Kakashi jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "You two will head that way."

_Less than useless. What a waste of my time._

"Hai!!!" Whatever Sakura's expression was, Sasuke didn't see it. Her usual, Naruto-style, energetic reply when paired with Sasuke went unnoticed, as always. Turning away, the last of the Uchiha clan broke into an easy lope, focusing on his thoughts, while his body handled the physical task at hand. "Wait for me Sasuke-kun!"

_At least the run will do the others some good. The last few missions have been too easy, they're starting to slack off, and... Damn it. Why are those two losers stuck in my head? All I care about is REVENGE. Nothing else exists for me, now, and forever._

Sakura slowly began to catch up with the Genin genius in blue.

"You're almost as slow as Naruto." Sparing the pink-haired Genin a glance, Sasuke all but sneered at her. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to actually tell them how much they were dragging him down.

Body running on automatic, Sasuke kept his pace even, despite the fact that he could have easily left the girl behind in an instant. The idea that he was slowing down for her would have irked him, if he wasn't pointedly trying to ignore it.

_Nothing else matters but avenging my clan. I'm an Avenger. This is my purpose. Naruto and Sakura wouldn't understand how I feel. How could they?_

Sakura slowed, starting to fall behind.

_No, not even Naruto. He may know what it's like to be alone, but he doesn't know this._

Sasuke's jaw tightened, his teeth sinking into his gums from the pressure.

_He doesn't know what it's like to hate someone with every fiber of his being. He doesn't know rage and pain like this. He doesn't know Itachi._

_I do._

_I hate him._

-

Well, after another two years, I finally come back to update this thing. I wonder if I'll end up forgetting it again, and take another two years before I get to Kakashi's PoV?

Oh well, there's only one way to find out I guess.

Also, any readers actually glad to see this chapter, should direct a bit of their thanks to a friend of mine. He's not a fan of the series, or any anime or manga at all, but he did suggest that I get back to writing this one.

Apparently, everybody loves this particular brand of angst I produce? It's like, touching and stuff?

Or maybe it's just gut-wrenching, sweet drama, that details the human condition well?

... I really don't know.

Lemmie know what you think.

Until next time.


End file.
